onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Pig God
|height = Undisclosed |weight = Undisclosed |status = Alive |abilities = Superhuman Physical Prowess Inhuman Digestive System |occupation = Hero |level = S-Class |rank = 10 |affiliation = Hero Association |webcomic = Chapter 32 |manga = Chapter 29 |anime = Episode 2 (Cameo) Episode 10 |japanese = Daisuke Namikawa |english = Marc Diraison (Season 1) Brook Chalmers (Season 2) }} Pig God (豚神,'' Butagami'') is the S-Class Rank 10 professional hero of the Hero Association. Appearances Pig God is a large, obese man with short black hair and big lips. He wears a long-sleeved black shirt, blue jeans, and a white shirt underneath with the word "DEV." Later on, he is seen with a different shirt that says "BUTA," which means "pig" in Japanese. Pig God full appearance.png|Full appearance Personality Pig God is a glutton and is constantly eating food. He is a living legend in the obese community, consuming the food portions of one hundred people in one day. He is also very direct, or simply lazy, as he crashed through a building rather than go around it and speaks in a blunt fashion. However, he is a very caring individual. He went out of his way to rush to Child Emperor's assistance even though he does not like to run. He was shocked to learn of Drive Knight's disappearance and voiced out that he really hopes Drive Knight is alright. Unlike many other heroes in the series, Pig God possesses a strong sense of duty, as he escaped his hospital to ensure that all monsters were defeated after the Monster Association incident despite still being heavily injured. He is also rather concerned for the well-being of others, going out of his way to protect Atomic Samurai's disciples and later requesting that another hero be treated for his injuries before him. Abilities and Powers As an S-Class hero, Pig God is very powerful. Like other heroes of that class, he is able to defeat a Disaster Level Demon Mysterious Being on his own, as he proved with his swift and effortless victory against Eyesight and The Great Food Tub. Despite this, he was unable to defeat the Dragon-level monster Gums. However, it is important to note that Gums dealt no serious damage to Pig God and was unable to bite through his layers of fat. Physical Abilities Inhuman Digestive System: Pig God has the ability to digest swallowed monsters almost instantly. He also seems to have complete control over his digestive system, since, despite the strength of his gastric acid, he was able to store Atomic Samurai's three disciples safely in his belly and spit them out unharmed. He was also able to digest Evil Natural Water. Fat: Pig God has a thick layer of fat capable of absorbing all types of impact, making firearms and blades ineffective against him. His many layers of fat made it so that not even Gums, a voracious Dragon-level monster whose bite force is capable of crushing heavy machinery, could bite through it. * Advanced Healing Factor: The immense energy stored in his fat allows him to heal himself almost immediately. Venom Immunity: Pig God was immune to Eyesight's venom as the immense amount of fat prevented the venom from getting to his blood vessels, and even when he consumed her, his body was not affected by the venom. His body developed this immunity by consuming a great variety of monsters, plants, and animals. Elastic Body: His body can expand greatly without tearing apart or bursting open. This allows Pig God to consume monsters much larger than himself. This is first seen when eating Eyesight, as he managed to stuff her into his mouth by stretching his lips very wide. This is again seen when he's in the process of consuming The Great Food Tub, a monster much larger than him. Pig God's body bulks up due to the monster's larger size without any visible signs of pain. Immense Strength: Pig God was able to force Gums, a Dragon-level Mysterious Being, to spit him out after swallowing him. He managed to briefly go toe-to-toe with the monster, but ultimately lost rather quickly. Later, he burrowed through a large amount of rubble and reached the surface. He can easily shove aside debris as large as he is with only one arm. Immense Durability: Pig God's body is more resistant than normal due to the many layers of fat that protect his internal structure as Gums was unable to bite through it, although he still suffered heavy injuries. Even Garou in his evolved state wasn't able to deal any lasting damage. Immense Endurance: In spite of the severe injuries inflicted to him first by two Disaster Level Dragon opponents, Pig God kept fighting against the Monster Association and Garou, showing few to no signs of being in pain. After swallowing a weakened Evil Natural Water and being pierced from the inside multiple times (at least nine), he refused to go to the hospital and simply walked away, planning to eat a hamburger. Enhanced Speed: Pig God was noted to be able to move quickly despite his injuries and gargantuan weight. He managed to ingest Evil Natural Water before the monster could attack him. It's unclear if he is just as fast or much slower than other S-class heroes due to his large body frame. Hidden Power: By his own claim, he hosts some sort of secret power inside of himself. It has never been specified what this power is, but given the fact that he chose not to use it even against multiple Dragon-level monsters, one could assume that this power is unbelievably strong, as he preferred to save it for the rumored God-level threat of Shibabawa's prophecy. Due to this, it can be inferred that said power is subjected to some limitations and Pig God is unable to use it as continuously as he wants. Fighting Style Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Pig God is an extremely unconventional fighter. He tries to end confrontations with one attack by swallowing the opponent whole, seemingly aiding himself with his hands to restrain them. He rarely uses any tactics other than consuming opponents, with the only time he actually used hand-to-hand combat being against Gums. Hero Rating Pig God's rating determined by the Hero Association: Quotes "Action speaks louder than words" Trivia *Pig God appeared in Dr. Genus' computer screen in the House of Evolution. *The God appellation was given by the Hero Association after they heard of his impressive description as that of a vindictive god. *There is an urban legend that he ate 50 Seafolk without leaving behind a trace. References Navigation es:Pig God fr:Pur Porc zh:豬神 Category:Male Category:Human Category:Characters Category:S-Class Category:Heroes